Last One
The Last One , known in Japan as Last Enemy, refers to the final instance of an enemy's genus in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. These enemies are surrounded by a fuchsia glow, are more dangerous than other representatives of their genus, and defeating it will remove its genus from Nova Chrysalia. Their names end with capital omega (Ω) indicating being the last of their genera, as omega is the final letter in the Greek alphabet. Some genera can't be eradicated. Some mechanical enemies can be eradicated (Hoplite, Dreadnought, and Aster Protoflorian), but human-type enemies, along with Anubys and Set, cannot. Meonekton has an eradication rate of 65,535 and cannot be eradicated within a regular playthrough; the player also needs to unlock the bonus day to get to the location where it will spawn. The Ultimate Lair is a dungeon located in the Dead Dunes inhabited exclusively by Last Ones, with one guarding each floor, save for the final five floors, four of which have only healing items, and the last floor containing a superboss. Killing the Last Ones here exterminates the respective enemy in all of Nova Chrysalia, making some selective extinction in the Ultimate Lair useful for farming items from monsters that have a low spawn rate. Killing Last Ones earns achievements and trophies. Profile Last Ones are born as a result of defeating every member bar one of a certain species causing their energies to empower the remaining survivor. The Last One will appear only in the field once every other member has been defeated. They are more difficult to defeat than their normal version, and can have as much as five times the HP of a regular monster of the same species, with enhanced offensive and defensive stats, enhanced abilities and increased aggressive behavior. For example, the Gremlin has 5,600 HP and can be easily staggered with physical attacks while it casts first tier spells, but the Gremlin Ω has 22,400 HP, casts third-tier spells—like Blizzaga or Aeroga—is highly resistant to stagger and even attacking it while casting spells won't entirely interrupt the casting unless it is a combo finisher attack, and its casting time is faster than that of the regular Gremlin. Because of the gap in power, the player is encouraged to not tackle a Last One until they are well-developed, close to Days 5–6, to have enhanced stats, better equipment and abilities they can use, such as debuffs or garbs that provide high defense, or are well-versed on a specific element. Despite the dangers of facing a Last One, some characteristics remain true. Although more powerful, their attack pattern is mostly the same, their stagger conditions also remain the same (albeit more difficult to accomplish) and their resistances are equal. Using this info, the player can prepare the proper schemata and strategy and fight them with the proper precautions. Fighting the Last Ones can be rewarding as they will always drop a glowing item on the ground where they were fought. These are powerful pieces of equipment ranging from weaponry to accessories. They can also drop upgrading components and high-level abilities. The weapons dropped by Last Ones are fuchsia-colored and are more powerful than ones dropped by the normal monster; by comparison, the Shard Blade dropped by the Reaver provides 550 in both Strength and Magic, while the Flesh Render dropped by the Reaver Ω provides 900 for each stat. Accessories dropped by Last Ones often include auto-abilities and can boost HP and Strength or Magic simultaneously, something no other accessory can do. There are only three Last Ones that drop weapons (Reaver Ω, Skeleton Ω, and Cyclops Ω). The other Last Ones drop accessories. Extinction numbers There are a few enemies that cannot become extinct: Flanitor, Anubys, Desdemona, Gertrude and Set, along with the human foes. Gallery LRFFXIII Skeletons Exterminated.png|A victory screen with message regarding defeating a Last One. Harbringer of Death.png|Harbringer of Death, a trophy/achievement awarded for slaying one Last One. Goddess of Death.png|Goddess of Death, a trophy/achievement awarded for slaying ten Last Ones. Trivia *The enemies fought at the Slaughterhouse are exempt from the Last One mechanic. The enemies fought there thus have different names than the enemies fought elsewhere. *An is an individual that is the last of its species or subspecies; once it dies, the species becomes extinct. Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII